Enough is enough
by Ogehsim
Summary: Shego gets tired of Kim's taunts and decides to share her past while confronting her brothers at the same time. oneshot


"All right! If you continue to insist on taunting me about my past, Kimmie, why don't we just set the record straight once and for all, so that if you must taunt me, you can get your facts straight!" Shego glared at the girl. The girl was strapped into a desk/chair looking device, one of Drakken's more successful inventions, and she glared at the green-clad woman. "Let's see," said Shego, "I have your backpack, and your laser ring, your pockets are empty... The buffoon's in another room, and the hamster's safely locked up... So you stay here"

"Where are you going?"

"You're getting the real deal Kimmie. A full Barnum and Bailey Circus family reunion."

"Wait, family reunion. You're bringing your brothers here? Why? Couldn't you just tell me and move on?"

"Oh no Kimmie, because they need to hear this too. Remember they told you that the more I fought evil the more I liked it?" Kim nodded. "That's not even a quarter of the story. If those _morons_ haven't figured it out by now, they need to hear it more than you do!" And with that, she stormed out of the room, leaving Kim staring at her, mildly perplexed.

"What's the meaning of this, sis?" demanded Hego, who was strapped into another chair thing besides Kim. "And you know," he said in a superior tone, "I could just bust out."

"Try it." She challenged. He did, and after about 6 and a half minutes, gave up. " I had Drakken design a special one for you, and the same for the rest of you." She glared at Mego and the Wegos.

"Wait, Shego, you captured them?" said Kim in disbelief, because no matter how annoying they were, they were still Team Go. How did Shego capture them?

"Um, yeah! You thought I'd just invite my brothers to come waltzing in here? Oh no, I am making sure that _I _stay in control here."

"See, now she's acting like Hego," complained Mego. "Always having to be the leader. Now me on the other hand..."

"Shut up!" yelled Shego, her glowing hand dangerously near his face. Mego shut up.

"Shego, will you stop it already and get a move on? I have to study for an algebra test for tomorrow," said Kim.

"Yeah Shego. What is this all about?" inquired Hego.

"Well Kimmie and I were having an interesting little discussion here. Many of her comments were about how I was too weak or couldn't stand the pressure of being a hero, or something to that nature. Then she told me about how you had said that the more I fought evil, the more I liked it, and that was why I quit the team. So it seems that you morons still haven't gotten it through your skulls, so I've decided to kill 2 birds with one stone and enlighten you all at the same time.

"So Kimmie, you know about the meteor that crashed into our tree-house right?" Kim nodded. "Well, when it exploded, bits of shrapnel from the exploded meteor hit us, and gave us our powers. Now our parents had been running outside to see what we had been screaming about. They were killed. The splinters were two feet long and sharp. Went right through them." Shego had a trace of remorse in her voice. Kim gasped. Shego, looked up from the floor and continued, "Well we soon figured out our powers, but we didn't want anyone to find out. We were afraid that the scientists would take us away to test on us. For the first few months, we lived with our neighbors, continued going to school, did the same old same old. Then genius over here," she gestured towards Hego, "decided that we needed to be superheroes." Hego started to make a comment, but Shego cut him off.

"Suffice it to say, I didn't want to be a superhero. I already had to deal with people calling me 'ghost girl', I didn't want to be anymore of a freak. So Captain Literal here, decides that we shouldn't have to deal with the stresses of school and that we should be full time superheroes. So he pulls us out of school, arranges it to look like we're moving to our grandparents in Montana - Montana. Why Montana of all places? - names us Team Go, and somehow gets us set up in Go Tower. So now, instead of just being a goth freak, I had to say goodbye to what few half-friends I had, and go live with my brothers.

"Alright Kimmie, imagine you had to give up Ron and Monique, that rat thing, and cheerleading, and your parents, and go live with your brothers, and add two older ones, 24/7." Kim tried. "Oh yeah, no shopping, no going to the movies, no hanging out anywhere, nothing." The picture that formed in Kim's mind was bleak. Shego read the look forming on Kim's face, "Wouldn't like it, huh?" She laughed bitterly. "Well, I had to put up with that for years.

"Okay, so I'll admit it wasn't all bad. School had always been majorly boring for me because it was too easy. Now, I had my own tutor who went at my pace. However, there were no summer breaks and Christmas breaks, oh no. We went _all year long._ But between that and my rapid learning pace, I managed to finish college level courses, about 3 months before I dropped out of Team Go. And Hego did hire martial arts masters to teach me. They weren't interested in that. It involved too much discipline. They preferred the knock on the door, blunt method... but I'll get to that soon. Anyway, but that's all there was: fighting, school, and Team Go.

"Now that got boring pretty quickly. Especially because my brothers have no skill in being superheroes."

This caused the four to start protesting. Shego rolled her eyes. She turned to the table and pressed four buttons. Extensions grew from the chairs' and covered their mouths, smothering their complaints.

"My story. You can talk afterwards."

"Isn't that a little harsh Shego?"

"No," she snapped irritably, "I said they can talk when I'm done. If they keep interrupting I'll never get a chance to finish and you'll fail your precious algebra test. Now, can I continue?" Kim was silent. "Thank you," said Shego with false politeness, "As I said, my brothers had no skill in being superheroes. Hego would just stride in and ask the villain _politely_ to give back whatever the item in question was. Now obviously, that never worked. I told him this on many many occasions, but would he listen? No! Hego has this little Superman complex going. He also could never manage to call us by our names when on a 'mission'," Shego air-quoted this word with scorn. "If we were planning our 'heroic efforts', or in the jet, or fighting the bad guy, we were always Purple Go, and Green Go, and Red Goes. And he always had to be the leader; when I suggested we sneak through the trap, grab the thing, tie up the guy and drop him at the police, Hego insisted it wasn't 'honorable'. Now that may be the case, but at least I didn't go waltzing through the front door to get nabbed by whatever trap was waiting for us. I mean, come on Kimmie, would you come up to Drakken's lair, ring the doorbell, and wait politely for us to answer it? No, I don't think so!"

Hego glared at her, but his gag prevented him voicing his complaints. It was how superheroing _worked._ However, if judging by their expressions, the twins and Mego were conceding Shego a point.

"I got tired of always having to rush in and save them. Sure, once I freed them they provided some useful muscle, but for the most part _I _was doing all the work. I would blast the villain, then Hego would run up and grab them and they were too stunned to put up a fight."

"Shego, I have to save Ron all the time too-"

"But the buffoon does stuff. He shuts off Drakken's Doom Rays, or hits the self-destruct button, or if he doesn't his gerbil thing does. Sure, sometimes the twins would do that, but mainly it was me. Mego was too worried about soiling his uniform, and Hego always felt it more important to make bad puns in lieu of 'witty banter'," more air quotes. "That's the reason why I quit! My brothers were morons, sorry, but you are - no wait, I'm not sorry - and I got stuck with all the hard work and I was _bored!_ Our villains never actually threatened the city-" The eyes of the four males widened. "And you four never noticed did you? No they would steal some obscure technology, _call_ us and _tell_ us they had it, and_ if_ we didn't get it back, they would take over the city. No, they didn't attack the city and let us stop them, they stole stuff and told us if we failed, then they would try to take over the city. The whole thing was pointless - the villains didn't even exist until _after_ Team GO had been created. And for this I had been forced to give up any sort of slightly normal life, and forced to live constantly with my brothers. I couldn't even hide in my room - they would just knock and waltz right in!"

"Why didn't you just tell them to stop and that you wanted some privacy and alone time?"

"I did. I told them everyday for twice a day, and three times every Saturday! If you don't believe me, I made tally marks on the wall of my closet."

"Shego, I know brothers are annoying, I have two of them too. I admit you were worse off than I am, but they're still your family. You could have worked something out."

"I did, Princess. I tried so many times, until when the one time I promised never to try again... You remember that day Hego?" Kim looked at the hero's face; it was hung down in shame. "For once, I didn't lose my temper, I even had all of my complaints typed _and_ possible solutions for them. I was calm. I was perfectly reasonable, and you know what this so-called brother of mine did? He hit me. Slapped me across the face, and slapped me hard enough to send me, _me,_ to the ground. He told me that I was a threat to the unity of the team, and that he would consider me an accomplice to the villain's if I continued to try to undermine the strength, unity, and integrity of the team." Kim's mouth hung in shock, and the eyes of Mego and the twins were about the size of golf balls.

"That was two years before I quit. Got that Princess? I hung around for another _two __**years**_. Two more years of Hego's wordplay and bad leadership, two more years of Mego's whining and narcissism, two more years of the twins only being able to say three words at a time, and their constant _bloody_ optimism! Two more years of saving my brothers from weak villains, who weren't eve a threat. Two years knowing that the villains could hear every word we said in the control room, and my brothers conveniently ignoring this fact. Two years being forced to spend my life in isolation from the world, except for those _stupid_ parades where we had to wave and have these dumb smiles glued to our faces.When I quit, I didn't immediately turn to evil; it was after I ran out of money when I was forced to petty crime and realized that I was _good_ at it, that I _enjoyed _it, and decided to move on up the ranks.

" 'The more I fought evil the more I came to like it' indeed! It would be like that in Hego's mind! He could never accept that Team Go wasn't ever all that great, and I got labelled as a traitor for saying so! Well, now Hego's right. I am evil. He finally got his stupid way. I quit Team Go, and it fell apart. Well you know what I say? _He got what he deserved!"_

And with that Shego vanished from the room before Kim could say anything.

Maybe 30 seconds later, two henchmen dragged in Ron, and a bird cage, in which could be seen a Rufus chattering away angrily and shaking his fist. The henchmen dropped Rufus's cage onto the table, and roughly pushed Ron, so that he staggered, tripped of the cuff of his pants, and fell to the floor.

"Ron, let Rufus out of his cage, and then get us out of here,"said Kim, not knowing whether to be amused at Ron's antics, or to pity him.

"Okay, KP," said Ron. Of course he couldn't figure out how to work the buttons on the table, resulting in a display of the many "accessories" the chairs came equipped with. Eventually Rufus stepped in and freed Kim and the members of Team Go.

"Thanks buddy," said Kim to Rufus. She turned to the heroes, "We can give you guys a lift back to Go Tower," she offered. Hego mumbled something, that Kim decided to interpret as assent.

"KP, what's up with-"

She quickly cut him off, and said in a harsh whisper, "Can it Ron, I'll explain when we get back to Middleton."

During the ride to Go Tower the four heroes remained quiet, the tension almost palpable between them. When they got to Go Tower, the four only murmured their thanks, which was unlike Hego, whose self-created Superhero Code would normally require him to show exuberant, yet aloof, thanks. The three brothers were obviously very upset at their older brother, and were ashamed at their own actions, now that they knew how much Shego truly despised them.

Kim only gave Ron a glossed-over version, so it didn't bother his mind too much, but it lingered on Kim's consciousness for days.

As for Shego, her rant had brought up so many of the unpleasant memories and emotions that she had always tried so hard to keep buried; for the next week, Drakken and the henchmen stayed far out of her way, as Shego threw herself into her routines at the gym, imagining that each punching bag was her oldest sibling.

Note: This is my first ever fanfic that I've been brave enough to publish, so please review. Flame me if you must, but I'd (obviously) prefer if you don't. I have several variations on Shego's background, and this is one of them. I should probably add that Shego, Team Go, Kim, etc., etc. don't belong to me, so don't sue me.


End file.
